Imprisoned and Desperate
by BlondeShadow94
Summary: While imprisoned, Eren finds himself in a painful situation. (contains omorashi)


Torchlight flickered across the stone walls, its light hardly reaching the inside of the cell Eren Jaeger was currently locked in. Eren still didn't know exactly where he was, but he had surmised that it was some sort of dungeon. There were no windows, and the coolness of the air pointed to him being somewhere underground. He was alone, other than the two guards positioned outside the cell door. Captain Erwin and the soldier Erwin had called Levi had been gone for quite a while, leaving Eren alone to think things over.

He was tired of thinking in circles when he tried to figure out how he suddenly had the ability to turn into a titan. The times he had been inside the titan's body, steering and controlling it, were a confusing haze of events. He didn't remember anything from his first time as a titan. His second time had been a split-second decision, like a reflex. He wasn't sure how long it had actually lasted, but he didn't think it had been very long. Mikasa and Armin hadn't moved from inside the cage-like structure the titan's ribs had created by the time Eren had emerged. And Eren only vaguely remembered dropping that huge boulder in place to block the hole in the gate of Wall Rose as a titan. _The irony. _He thought bitterly. _Turning into the very thing I swore to wipe out... _

Exhausted, confused, and unable to distract himself any longer, Eren sat up. The chains attached to the manacles around his wrists clanked loudly as he moved. One of the guard glanced at him for a moment, then turned back around.

"Er...excuse me." Eren spoke loudly, trying to get the attention of one of the guards. Neither of them turned around, but Eren knew they could hear him. "I have to pee." Eren jiggled his leg slightly. He had been needing to go for quite some time now, but had been ignored the first time he had brought it up. Now, though, Eren was finding it increasingly difficult to deal with the pressure in his bladder. He had spotted a bucket on the floor hours ago, but it was placed in the corner of the room, beyond the reach of the chains keeping him restrained. The chains were just long enough that they technically allowed him to get out of bed (with one arm stretched awkwardly toward the opposite side of the bed). Definitely not long enough for him to reach the bucket. Eren cast a longing look toward the bucket and shoved his hands into his crotch, wanting to avoid making a mess of the clothes he was wearing and the bed he'd been stuck in. He cleared his throat loudly. One of the guards turned around, looking at him with irritation.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I have to pee." Eren repeated. The guard rolled his eyes.

"You're grown, aren't you? Just hold it." the guard turned back around.

"But-"

"Shut it, you." the other guard spoke, not looking at him.

"Please, if you'd just bring that bucket over here, I could..."

"You tryin' to tell us what to do?" the first guard, a man of average height with short, dirt-colored hair asked.

"No, sir, I just..." Eren fidgeted, "Please, it'll only take a minute..."

"Can you believe this crap?" the shorter guard spoke to the other. "Of course _we'd _be the one assigned to guard duty for this freak."

"Monster needs to mind it's place." the other guard said. He was quite tall, very muscular, and had his dark blonde hair tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Eren sighed and stared down at his bare feet, anxiety building. His bladder was very full, since the last time he had emptied it had been just before the battle in Trost had begun. _How long ago was that? _He wondered. _And what happened? I hope everyone is okay..._ Eren knew that Armin and Mikasa were safe, at least. They had both been there when he had emerged after blocking the hole in the wall. They had been there when the Military Police had hauled him off as well. After the MP's had cuffed him, though, he didn't remember much.

A sharp throb from his bladder interrupted his thoughts. Eren fidgeted and grasped his dick through his pants, trying to keep from leaking. He squirmed. His bladder was nearing it's limit. Eren knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer. He really wanted to avoid making a mess he'd have to sit in for who knew how long, but his bladder was actually beginning to hurt. Eren glanced up anxiously. He wished he could get into a different position, but of the options he had, sitting with his legs folded and his hands in his crotch was his best option. Laying on his back with his legs crossed had worked for a while, but he couldn't hold his crotch while he was laying down because of the restriction of the chains.

"Please," he begged, "I really need to go."

"Stop whining and shut up." the guard with the ponytail barked. Eren quieted, rocking back and forth slightly. His movements caused small squeaks from the bed frame and rattling from the chains, but the guards paid him no attention.

"Come on, it'll only take a minute!" Eren said frantically. His bladder gave a violent spasm suddenly, causing Eren to leak into his underwear. He gasped in surprise and squeezed himself harder. He bit his lip and moaned, unbelievable desperate. Neither of them responded. Eren's gaze darted around as he tried to figure out something he could do. _I can't hold it. _Eren thought, squirming. _There has to be something I can do... _He shifted suddenly, sliding off the right side of the bed. He continued to grasp himself with his right hand, stretching his left arm out as the manacle tugged at his wrist. Standing caused the pressure in his bladder to increase, and he moaned quietly. _Oh God...I'm going to piss myself... _Eren squirmed and rubbed his thighs together, trying to undo his pants with one hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the shorter guard asked.

"Trying to piss." Eren gritted his teeth and struggled with the waistband on his pants.

"On the floor?" the guard gave him a look of disgust.

"You guys having fun down here?" a female's voice drifted down the hall.

"Hardly." the guard with the ponytail muttered.

"This asshole won't give us a break." the shorter one said.

"Oh?" A short, thin girl walked into view. She wore a light gray collarless shirt under her jacket and had red hair that was in a short braid down the back of her neck. She turned to look at him. Eren froze, his legs crossed tightly and his right hand still fumbling with the waist band of his pants. She looked at him, puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Kid keeps bitching about needing to piss." the guard with the ponytail said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Hans? And you two won't let him?" the girl glanced at Eren. "Sorry about these guys." she punched Hans on the shoulder and held out her hand. "Give me the keys." Hans rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Lana." Hans reached into his pocket. "If you wanna babysit that's your business." he handed her the keyring. Eren squirmed in place.

"Please hurry..." he said quietly, still fidgeting. Lana unlocked the cell door and closed it behind her before she approached him.

"Yikes, that bad, huh?" she asked, looking at him sympathetically. Eren nodded, moving his hand from the waistband of his pants to his crotch again as several drops leaked out. He squirmed desperately. Lana reached toward his left wrist, quickly unlocking the manacle. Eren's hand darted to his crotch. "Here you go." Lana stepped toward the corner of the room and slid the bucket toward him with her foot.

"Thank you." Eren's voice was strained as he unbuttoned his pants. He uncrossed his legs and pulled himself from his underwear, aiming into the bucket. The moment his legs were uncrossed he had begun leaking, and he started urinating full-force as soon as he had aimed himself. Pee thundered into the bucket loudly, turning into a splashing sound as soon as the bottom of the bucket was full of pee. Eren relaxed as his bladder emptied, sighing with relief. As his bladder emptied he realized the girl was watching him. He glanced at her uncomfortably.

"Sorry." she said. She shifted her gaze to the wall across from her, but still watched him out of the corner of her eye. "We're supposed to keep an eye on you at all times, especially if we have you unchained. That's why those idiots are supposed to be the ones to do this." Eren nodded and glanced down at the bucket. It was nearly half full when his stream began to slow. He sighed as the last bit of pee left his bladder, relieved. Eren shook himself off and tucked himself back into his underwear. He zipped and buttoned his pants, then sat down on the bed.

"Thank you." Eren said, looking at her gratefully.

"Mmhm." Lana took his left wrist and cuffed him again. "Sorry about those idiots." She smiled at him briefly before exiting the cell and locking the door behind him. "Seriously you two, he's a prisoner and all but come on. Don't treat him like he's less than an animal." she tossed Hans the keys.

"He _is _less than an animal." the shorter guard said. "He's a damn titan."

"He isn't right now. So shove it and stop acting like assholes."

Eren listened to them argue for a while, until the guard called Hans left, leaving Lana to take up his post. Eren laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, too exhausted to think any longer. He'd mull everything over again after he got some rest.


End file.
